Together We Fight
by Elli-Dawn
Summary: A revision of my 'Together we are strong' story. Elli is consumed by her pain and grief. She doesn't know what to do. She tried to end it all but was unable to. Eventually Roberto finds her and is completely shocked to see her so miserable. How does he react to her? And how will he comfort her? Read on to find out. I wrote it for all those who are feeling sad and depressed.


Her eyes grew moist, tears welled up in the corner of her eyes, threatening to fall at any moment as Elli sat all alone in her room at Altaria castle. She clenched her fists as her despondent eyes gazed into the distance; not looking at anything in particular.

Raising her fist into the air, she sent it crashing down onto the table with a 'thud' immediately causing it to go several shades of red.

Feeling so lost in her state of despair, Elli didn't care about the pain she inflicted upon herself. Elli didn't care about anything anymore; she felt broken inside.

Wrapping her arms around herself, Elli rose from her seat and started pacing around the room.

Keeping her gaze fixed firmly on the ground below, she began mumbling. "I can't do this anymore... I-I can't... I give up..."

Losing the will to stand, her legs gave way from under her, causing her to slump to the floor. Laying on the cold, hard floor, she burried her head into her arms. Like a broken dam that was unable to hold itself together, she too was unable to hold back those tears, they cascaded down her grief-stricken face as sadness flickered about her eyes.

Only the faint muffles of her tears could be heard as she lay there crying into her arms. A subtle pain slowly overtook her body; it was growing more intense by the second. Soon, she would no longer be able to bare the stabbing pains that wounded her heart.

Her chest panged as she was slowly being consumed by her worthlessness and self doubt. Thinking that she was useless and no one loved her, these thoughts kept playing in her mind which only worsened her pain.

Crushed under the weight of her emotions, Elli didn't know what to do anymore.

"I'm a lost cause..." She weakly mumurmed through her tears. Using all the strength she could muster, Elli propped herself up with her arms and slowly rose to her feet.

Feeling she could no longer cope with the pain that consumed her body, a dark thought played about her mind. Quietly leaving her room, Elli walked down one of the silent corridors in the Villa. Elli made sure she was careful to not be seen, she didn't want anyone seeing her in her current state.

Many conflicting thoughts ran through her mind as she eyed the door to the Villa's kitchen. She was being selfish, she knew that but Elli couldn't help it as her mind was so clouded that she was unable discern between right or wrong.

Hesitantly, she opened the door and stepped inside. Heaving a sigh as she scanned her surroundings, Elli made her way towards the bench. Her vision increasingly blurred as the tears spilled down her face from every step she took.

"I'm sorry, My Prince..." She began to murmur her farewells as she reached for a knife. "I love you... Thank you for taking the time to get to know me... I hope you can manage without me..."

She paused for a moment reflecting on her times with him, causing her to draw out a long hard breath. "And I'm sorry Alberto... Please forgive me... I-I... This pain... It's just too much for me... And I'm so weak..."

Her eyes glimmered sadly as she held the knife in her hand. Closing her eyes she softly bit down on her lip as she tried to mentally prepare herself but no matter what she did, she felt scared. Her hand was shaking as her body trembled, Elli froze with the knife just centimeters away from her body.

Her lips quivered as she stared at the knife in her hand. Many thoughts of those she loved started to play through her mind, slowly breaking her resolve. Feeling like she could no longer go through with it, she released the knife from her hand, causing it to tumble to the floor with a 'clang'.

"I'm even too weak for this..."

Spilling to the ground in a heap, she rested her back against the kitchens cupboard. Elli breathed heavily as she faced the celing, tears cascading down her face. She felt like a complete failure.

As she sat there powerless to move, wallowing in her misery, the doors suddenly swung open. A panicked Roberto stepped in. Hurriedly scanning every corner of the room, he gasped when he caught sight of her. He looked on in shock from seeing her in such a state.

Sweat poured down his face, he became worried when he couldn't find her in the castle, even Alberto 'who usually knows where everyone is' didn't know of her location. He couldn't bare the thought of anything happening to her. Roberto relentlessly searched the Villa, he refused to give up until he found her. He breathed a sigh of relief to have finally located her but seeing her look so despondent made his heart pang.

Immediately rushing over to her side, Roberto knelt down besides her. He slowly reached out a hand to her face when suddenly, something caught his attention from the corner of his eye. At that moment it felt like his heart had momentarily stopped, he gasped from the sight.

"Is that... A knife!?" Roberto whispered to himself, he was in shock, thinking she nearly took her life. The very thought of it pained him deeply.

Roberto knew she had been feeling down lately and was saddened that he was unable to find the time to spend with her but to think she might go as far as this, Roberto couldn't even find the words to describe his anguish.

Though it wasn't in his nature to do so, 'or maybe it was Alberto rubbing off on him' Roberto felt inclined to give Elli a lecture on the value of life and why she should never even thought of such a thing. He wanted to tell her how hurt he would have felt and how much he needs her in his life, but deciding now is not the time for that he held his tongue.

Roberto knew he had to do something, he couldn't just leave her in such a state. He wanted her to be happy, to see her bright, cheerful smile as she walked the Villa's halls. As long as she was miserable, he too would feel her anguish.

Elli was shaken from her daze as he gently placed a warm hand on her cheek. Only then did she realize he had been watching her. Looking at him with her large eyes, they soon dropped once more as the tears resurfaced.

Her lips quivered as she weakly spoke his name, "Roberto..."

His eyes fluttered sadly at her. Seeing the sorrow in his eyes made her feel overwhelming guilt from her earlier actions. Elli's whole body began to tremble, she was unsure of what she should do.

Roberto softly stroked her cheek, never taking his gaze off her.

"It's okay Elli, I'm here..." He spoke soothingly, trying to get her to calm down. Looking into his eyes, hers gently shook. Elli hesitated for a moment before suddenly throwing herself into his arms.

The impact caused him to topple over, landing on his backside. Roberto tightly embraced her within his arms as he slowly began to stroke her head.

Roberto softly spoke in her ear as he gently craddled her. "It's okay... You can let it all out. I'm here for you." His words only made her cry harder as she clenched his shoulders.

"Please, don't keep the pain bottled up inside yourself. Whatever is troubling you, share those troubles with me." He paused briefly as Elli cried out in anguish. Roberto let out several soft 'shhh' sounds in an attempt to calm her as he gently rocked her in his arms.

All he wanted was to free Elli from the pains that had a hold over her body and mind. He refused to leave her side until he saw a smile return to her face.

"Elli, I want you to know I love you and I always will. So please don't feel like you are all alone..." A sigh escaped his lips as he continued speaking softly against her ear. "The thought that I nearly lost you today, I don't even want to think about it; thinking of a life without you in it feels like a life not worth living." Roberto softly mumurmed. "I need you, Elli..."

His words seemed to be having an affect on Elli as she slowly began to breathe easier. Nuzzling his head into her shoulder, Roberto began to speak once more. "If you ever feel this way again, please search for me immediately. No matter where I am, I will come for you, I'll always come for you... I don't want you to ever feel this way again." Elli let out a deep breathe as he softly kissed her on the neck.

Elli finally felt a calm spread within herself, she was grateful for Roberto's love and the warmth he surrounded her with.

Roberto loosened his hold on Elli and gazed into her eyes with a most serious yet kind expression. "From now on, we share in each others pain. Alone we may be weak but together we are strong. As long as we are bonded by our love we can overcome even the hardest trials, so please put your trust in me."

Roberto paused for a brief second to catch his breath before softly whispering. "Please, always continue to believe in the love we share..."

Elli tried her best to smile at him, she wanted to show Roberto just how much she loved him and how happy she was to hear him express his feelings for her. Placing a hand upon her warm cheek, Roberto softly began to stroke the outlines of Elli's jaw as he inched closer. As soon as their lips met, they shared a most sweet and tender kiss that he poured all of his feelings into. Roberto wanted her to see just how strongly he felt about her and how much he needed her in his life.

As they parted, he whispered to her in heated breaths, "From today onwards I promise to protect you and the smile on your face for the rest of my life. I vow to live up to that promise." Roberto then kissed her once more, a tender, passionate kiss, one filled with love and kindness.

Elli's dark thoughts from earlier were completely washed away, having only the man who was kissing her ever so gently, on her mind. No longer consumed by the pain she felt earlier. Elli was now consumed in a different kind of pain, the pain of her heart acheing for her love for him.

Parting from the kiss once more, Roberto suddenly rose to his feet, Elli was puzzled by his sudden actions as he lifted her up in his arms. Roberto's eyes were filled with passion. Roberto gently whispered as he carried her out of the kitchen. "I refuse to let you go... I won't let you go until I know you are free from pain."

Elli understood by his tone and the look in eyes, she wouldn't be getting away anytime soon and so she relaxed into Roberto's warm arms. Carrying her all the way to his bedroom, Roberto gently placed Elli on the bed.

They then shared a most intimate afternoon, lost to the throes of passion. Feeling safe surrounded by his warmth, Elli drifted off to sleep in Roberto's arms.

Roberto couldn't help but smile at how peacefully Elli slept.

Roberto softly stroked her hair as he held her within his arms, a smile played on her lips from his touch. "I love you, My dear Elli... I will never stop telling you that." He gently placed a kiss on her forehead as she rested it on his arm. "You are the most precious thing in the world to me, I will never give up on you. As long as I live, I will live to keep you happy..."

Tightening his hold on her as if he was protecting something dear to him. Roberto silently vowed to himself that he would spend his life seeking her happiness and his own.

Roberto knew as long as she wore a smile he too would. Elli was his everything, the thought that he nearly lost her almost shattered him.

Roberto knew he could never allow a day like this to occur again, he would make sure even if it got in the way of his duties that he would always place her first in his life. Roberto promised on their love that he would always protect her and her happiness.

Resting his head close to hers, a smile lit on his lips, Roberto soon drifted off to sleep himself, contented with the warmth they shared.


End file.
